The Final Fantasy Arc (Version en Español)
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Muchas cosas se perdieron cuando los Dos Hermanos fulminaron toda forma de vida inteligente en el mundo, incluyendo los poderes que se usaban en aquellos tiempos, pero no solo había nativos entre las victimas, también habia visitantes que quedaron atrapados en la purga, y ahora, un niño se cruza con una piedra que cambiará el destino de todo Ramnant. Crossover con FF VI (III).
1. Un antiguo tesoro

Bienvenidos a mi primera incursión en la serie RWBY.

Ahora, siendo este un capítulo piloto, voy a escribir mis pensamiento del fic al final del capitulo.

Dicho esto, comencemos:

-Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos_-.

-**Esper hablando**-

**Capitulo 01: Un tesoro antiguo.**

Remnant, un mundo en constante conflicto entre sus habitantes, los humanos y los faunus, y sus pesadillas encarnadas, las criaturas de Grimm. Este estado ha sido la norma desde el comienzo del mundo, mucho antes del aura y los cazadores, cuando la magia era el pan de cada día.

Esos días de magia y el conocimiento de la misma ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, con sólo unos pocos siendo conscientes de ello y menos aún siendo capaces de utilizar tales poderes, pero lo que incluso ellos ignoraban, era que había otro tipo de magia, una que no estaba ligada a los caprichos de los Dos Hermanos , Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad. No, esta magia era diferente, disponible para aquellos que o bien se ganaron la confianza de una raza especial, o robaron el poder por la fuerza.

La magia de los Espíritus de un mundo paralelo.

La magia de los Espers.

Espers, seres mágicos de inmenso poder al grado que unos pocos donde son considerados dioses o diosas por un tiempo por aquellos que conocían de ellos. Pero lo verdaderamente especial de tal raza era que, una vez que están muertos, su cuerpo se convierte en una piedra mágica llamada Magia. El Magicite permitia al usuario obtener el poder mágico de la Esper que una vez fue e incluso, una vez dominado, invocar al propio Esper para ayudar al usuario en la batalla.

Eran las herramientas perfectas para aquellos que deseaban poder. Y por tanto, la mayoría de los Espers decidieron permanecer en su mundo, manteniendo la Puerta a este fuertemente protegida para mantener a la humanidad lejos de su hogar.

Pero unos pocos, ya sea por curiosidad o por aburrimiento, cruzaron la Puerta a Remnant y lo exploraron al deseo de su corazón. Hasta que un día, por alguna razón, todos los aventureros Esper sintieron cómo los "llamaban" a regresar a su hogar, y así lo hcieron, aunque no tan rápido como los de su mundo desearían.

Uno de los últimos diez que todavía estaba en Remnant llegó a la Puerta en el pico de la montaña nevada más alta del continente central, justo a tiempo para ver la Puerta cerrarse frente a ella. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque una luz brillante se acercaba a su posición y rápido. Se alarmó e intentó defenderse, pero tan poderosa como ella era considerada entre su gente, no era capaz de hacer mucho.

Esa luz era una encarnación de un concepto mismo. El concepto de muerte.

Sólo unos pocos de su pueblo tendrían la oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero esos eran los que tenían sus propias versiones del poder de dicho concepto, o lo contrario, el concepto de vida, e incluso ellos sólo tenían una pequeña oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los pocos Esper que todavía estaban en Remnant murieron. Diez extrañas joyas del color del jade y el aspecto de la esmeralda con un núcleo rojo en el medio cayeron al suelo en todo el continente central de Remnant.

Pasaron eones con esas joyas enterradas bajo el mundo cambiante, lejos del alcance de la humanidad. Hasta que un grupo de arqueólogos y cazadores finalmente encontraron la Puerta enterrada bajo casi veinte metros de nieve y hielo.

-Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Pensar que los grabados de piedra de esa cueva nos llevarían a algo como esto! ¡¿Qué clase de cultura construiría algo así?! ¡¿Y por qué?! - Exclamó el que era tanto cazador como arqueólogo con un termo firmemente sostenido en una mano, moviéndose rápido y emocionado entre sus colegas de trabajo.

-Tu lo haz dicho amigo mío, piensa en la maravillosa historia que podemos compartir una vez que volvamos a Beacon- concordó un cazador robusto cerca de él con un hacha doble en la mano.

-Dr. Oobleck!- llamó a una de las excavadoras, sosteniendo en lo alto una extraña joya verde y roja.

Tristemente, ni siquiera el hiperactivo doctor pudo acercarse a ella más rápido que el Gigante Nevermore que logró escurrirse entre los vigias y atrapó la excavadora en sus garras.

La excavadora se cubrió la cara con ambas manos cuando el Nevermore intentó comerse su cabeza en pleno vuelo, y la joya terminó dentro de su pico.

Antes de que pudiera tragarlo, Oobleck logró llegar a su altura y con su termo convertido en un arma similar a un bate lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, envolviéndola en llamas. El golpe fue tan poderoso que la joya salió disparada a la distancia, y ni la excavadora ni el doctor lograron ver en que dirección al centrarse este ultimo en atraparla y aterrizar a salvo en el suelo, justo a tiempo para ver la horda de Grimm, tanto Nervermores como Beowulfs , acercándose a ellos.

-En formación, los arqueólogos en el medio, cazadores, rodeenlos!- comandó el cazador robusto mientras decapitaba a un Beowulf.

Mientras tanto, la joya viajó por el aire durante bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente cayó casi a los pies de la montaña, siendo engullida en una bola de nieve que comenzó a rodar hacia abajo, creciendo en tamaño.

Al mismo tiempo, un niño no mayor de diez años corría en el bosque junto a la montaña tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían en la nieve del invierno mientras borraba apresurado sus pasos con la rama de un árbol. Finalmente llegó a un árbol ancho en particular y se detuvo para recuperar su aliento, dejando que la rama cayera al suelo. Entre jadeos, miró a la dirección de la que había llegado, y logró hacer una sonrisa cansada.

-Papá, no me encontraría, tan lejos, antes de que encuentre a mis hermanas-dijo con su voz sin aliento antes de comenzar un ritmo más tranquilo -si puedo rodearlo y llegar al árbol base, ganaré- pensó con una sonrisa.

Era un día de invierno tranquilo en su pequeño pueblo y su familia eligió pasar el día jugando en la nieve, especialmente ahora que su padre estaba de vuelta en casa desde su última misión.

Riendo ante la idea de que algunas de sus hermanas haciendo un puchero ante su aparente victoria, el niño ni siquiera escuchó la bola de nieve gigante entrante que rodaba en su dirección, sin darse cuenta hasta que estaba sobre él, y de alguna manera se encontró dentro de ella mientras seguía rodando , siendo incapaz incluso de gritar ya que la nieve estaba demasiado comprimida para que lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, la bola de nieve no tardó mucho en estrellarse en un árbol, convirtiéndose en una pila de nieve con el niño mareado y levemente herido en ella.

Levantándose con algunos problemas, sintió algo duro y un poco frío en su espalda, dentro de su ropa de invierno. Cuando lo atendió con un pequeño estremecimiento, lo sacó, viendo la extraña pero hermosa joya con ojos llenos de estrellas.

-Tan bonito- respiró antes de que se formara una gran sonrisa en su rostro y, olvidandose del juego, comenzó a correr para mostrándoselo a su padre, sólo para detenerse con miedo en su rostro mientras oía un escalofriante aullido a su espalda. Mirando hacia atrás, logró ver un grupo de figuras negras corriendo a través de la nieve a grandes velocidades. No tardó mucho en averiguar qué era -Grimm!-.

Empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez con miedo y adrenalina impulsándolo, pero los Beowulfs se acercaban rápidamente, y para su infortunio pisó una pila bastante profunda de nieve, paralizando su ritmo y haciéndole caer al suelo.

Casi paralizado por miedo, se dio la vuelta todavía en el suelo mientras uno de los Beowulf saltaba sobre él, con las garras extendidas y las fauces abiertas de par en par, todo para matarlo sin piedad.

-¡Ayúdame papá!- gritó por miedo mientras extendía sus brazos delante de sí mismo, rezando para que alguien lo salvara. Asustado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de cómo un resplandor blanco lo rodeaba antes de que se extendiera a la joya, o que se sentía "drenado" de repente.

Luego, oyó un sonido extraño seguido de un grito adolorido. Abriendo los ojos confundido, observó un pilar de hielo delante de él, con una figura azul dentro de este y ningun rastro del Beowulf. Entonces, el hielo se rompió y el niño se encontró mirando hipnotizado por el ser delante de él, dandole la espalda.

Parecía ser una mujer alta, de piel azulada y apenas vestida con unas ligeras prendas de un azul más profundo con algunas decoraciones de acero en su cuerpo, y su largo pelo azul claro atado en una cola de caballo alta.

-Whoa- logró exalar mientras la hermosa mujer alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza, generando una esfera brillante de energía que pronto apuntó a los Grimm que seguían cargando contra ellos, desatando una corriente de poder congelante que creó un amplio camino de hielo con las criaturas atrapadas dentro de ella, hasta que se rompió también, junto con los Grimm, volviéndose estos en cenizas casi al instante.

Con la boca abierta, el niño observó como la mujer se convirtió en una pequeña bola de luz que voló hacia la joya en sus manos. Sorprendido, tardó unos minutos en finalmente cerrar la boca y, con la sonrisa más grande que haya tenido, comenzó a correr hacia su familia.

-¡Papá!- llamó una vez que llegó a su familia, confundiendo a su padre y al resto de su familia puesto que el juego todavía estaba en funcion.

-Jaune? ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Me encontré con Grimm!- informó el pequeño todavía sonriendo-

-¿Qué?! - saltó a toda la familia con su madre llegando rápido por él, comprobando si hay alguna lesión.

-Estoy bien mamá, me salvó una mujer bonita-.

-¿En serio?- respiró ella con alivio, siendo imitada por su marido y sus siete hijas -gracias a Oum-.

-Entonces, ¿en donde esta ella? Me gustaría darle las gracias- cuestionó su padre.

-Ella está aquí!- Dijo Jaune mientras sostenía la joya en lo alto para que todos la vieran -¡Vamos mujer bonita, ven a saludar!-.

Mientras que su hermana pequeña y su gemela veían curiosas y con expectación, el resto lo miró preocupados. Pasaron los momentos y nadie salió de la piedra.

-Querido, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- Le preguntó su madre, preocupada.

-No mamá, aunque me caí un par de veces- respondió mientras miraba la joya -¡vamos mujer bonita!- llamó con un poco más de determinación, centrándose totalmente en la piedra.

Antes de que cualquiera de los mayores pudiera interrumpirlo, sus brazos comenzaron a brillar en blanco y, frente a los sorprendidos mayores (y las emocionadas dos más jóvenes) la joya también comenzó a brillar, y una bola de luz salió de ella y flotó frente a Jaune. Luego comenzó a producir brazos, piernas y una cabeza con una larga cola de caballo. Poco después, delante de ellos flotaba la misma mujer que Jaune vio... o casi la misma.

-¿Qué pasó señorita? ¡Eres pequeña!- Preguntó alarmado al chico.

La mujer parpadeó confundida, luego comenzó a mirarse a sí misma, y entonces -**¿qué es esto?**\- habló con confusión, su voz, aunque un poco aguda, estaba cargada de sabiduría, antes de dar la vuelta para mirar al niño a su espalda -**tu eres, el que encontró a mi Magicite, pero, ¿cómo es que puedo hablar contigo?**-

-¿Es tan extraño?- Le preguntó Jaune con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó un padre cauteloso, su mano en la empuñadura de la espada en su cadera con el resto de su familia a sus espaldas.

El pequeño ser se giró para verlo con una gracia que nadie esperaba de alguien tan pequeño, y habló -**Soy la Esper Shiva, Emperatriz del hielo**-.

-¿Esper?- cuestionó confundido.

-**Ah sí, debería haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que los de tu clase vieron a alguien como yo, ¿no? Me pregunto cuánto..**.- reflexionó antes de empezar a explicar -**somos espíritus de magia que habitamos un mundo paralelo al tuyo-**.

-¡Magia!- todos saltaron, los cuatro más jóvenes con emoción y los mayores con dudas.

-**Eso es correcto, pero parece que ustedes perdieron la capacidad de usarla, ¿verdad? La única magia que siento proviene de mi amo, y es claramente la que viene de poseer un Magicite en lugar de la magia que tu especie poseía hace tiempo**-.

-¡Tengo magia! - saltó emocionado el niño sosteniendo la piedra.

-**Así es**\- le aseguró la Esper.

-Maestro? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?- Cuestionó al hombre con cautela.

-**¿Honestamente? Nada, no puedo hacer nada después de todo-** respondido antes de echar un vistazo a sus confusas o desconfiadas miradas -**justo como tu gente se convierte en cenizas cuando les llega la hora, mi gente se convierte en Magic****i****te, y perdemos cualquier sentido de ****nosotros**** mismo****s****, no podemos evitar hacer lo que nuestros amos nos ordenan hacer. Nos convertimos en meras herramientas. Honestamente, no sé cómo es que estoy hablando con todos ustedes**-.

Eso sacó de balance a los que lo entendieron. ¿Ella estaba muerta?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y preguntó de nuevo -Entonces, ¿qué significa para mi hijo ser tu maestro?-.

-**Que él me posee, así que soy su herramienta para comandar en la batalla y tomar mi magia para sí mismo**-.

-Pero eres una persona, ¿por qué serás mi herramienta?- Preguntó Jaune, confundido.

-**Como ya dije, ya no tengo sentido de mi misma...**-.

-Pero, lo haces, ¿verdad? Es decir, realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso, pero estás hablando como una persona...- él la interrumpió.

Shiva parecía sorprendida por esto, incluso si se trataba de una respuesta que ella debería haber esperado de un niño inocente, la forma en que él lo expresó parecía un poco más profundo de lo que diría un niño normal de su edad.

-Así que, en lugar de mi herramienta, serás mi compañera, o incluso mi amiga, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

Shiva miró a su amo sorprendida antes de que una risa agradable escapara de sus labios -**_si mantiene esa actitud después de crecer, no me importa ser su herr-su compañera_**\- fueron sus pensamientos antes de darle una sonrisa -**sí, eso parece encajar mejor, ¿Te llamas Jaune no es así? ¿Para qué quieres usar mis poderes?**-.

El joven parecía tener la respuesta lista en un instante -¡para convertirme en un cazador y proteger a la gente como mi padre!- saltó.

-**¿Cazador****?**\- preguntó Shiva, confundida..

-¡Los cazadores son los héroes que protegen a la gente de los Grimm! ¡Yo quiero ser uno!-

-¿**Es así?**\- Shiva preguntó ahora satisfecha, sutilmente tomando nota de cómo sus padres parecen no aprobarlo, aunque parecía ser por preocupación más que cualquier otra cosa -**entonces que así sea, te ayudaré a convertirte en el más grande Cazador de todos**-.

-¿En serio?! Gracias señorita Shiva!- sonrió Jaune.

-¿Puedo aprender magia también?- Preguntó su gemela con su hermana menor asintiendo con entusiasmo a su lado. Aunque el resto también parecía interesado.

Mirando con disimulada precaución a los adultos, Shiva decidió torcer un poco las reglas como precaución extra, ocultando los detalles exactos hasta que estuviera segura de que eran confiables y que no la separarían de su Maes- de su compañero.

-**Sí, sin embargo sólo puedo tener un Maestro, para que aprendas mi magia y me comandes debes convertirte en mi Maestra, y ya me he enlazado con Jaune**-.

-¿No puede simplemente prestarle tu piedra mágica por un tiempo?- pregunto una de las hijas mayores.

-**No se puede, solo puedo enlazarme con un Maestro a la vez. A no ser que algo le pase a Jaune, no me enlazare con nadie más. Ademas, debo permanecer junto a mi maestro todo el tiempo, o las cosas podrían resultar terribles para los dos**-.

Eso parecío tensar a los mayores, mientras que las niñas más jóvenes simplemente hicieron pucheros. Shiva tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa. Por ahora, al menos, ella y su Compañero estaban a salvo.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Y eso es todo por ahora. Es más corto que lo que me gustaría, pero esto era sólo para despejar mi mente, ya que esta idea no desaparecería de otra manera y necesito centrarme en otros asuntos en este momento.

Ahora, mis pensamientos: Esta idea vino a mí después de leer algunos de los fics multiverso-Jaune que son tan populares en este momento y mientras jugaba FF VI en mi SNES Classic. Fue sólo una idea pasajera de cómo los escritores de dichos fanfiction sólo han usado FF VII hasta ahora (incluso en la sección Crossover solo han usado del FF VII en adelante) y comencé a pensar que los Espers y las Magicite podrían encajar bastante bien, especialmente con el Dios de las Tinieblas borrando toda la vida del mundo como el causa para que los Espers murieran y, pese a eso, que nadie recolectara las Magicite hasta ahora.

Honestamente, no estoy seguro de lo que le espera en el futuro, quiero decir, puedo ver a Arthur en la piel de Kefka con bastante facilidad, y tanto Adam como Cinder se obsecionarian bastante con obtener las Magicite una vez que se enteren de su existencia, pero ¿cómo cambiaría la historia?

Hasta ahora, sólo he planeado algunos puntos hasta la caída de Beacon, como algunos personajes de FF VI interviniendo en la historia, pero todavía tengo que pensar mucho más. Para empezar, necesito pensar cómo conseguirá Jaune al menos cinco de las nueve Magicite restantes antes de ir a Beacon de una manera creíble.

Luego están las Magicites que seran usadas en la historia, ya tengo una lista, pero necesito profundizar un poco más en ella, pero hasta ahora puedo confirmar tres de ellos, los más icónicos de toda la serie Final Fantasy: ¡Shiva, Ifrit y Unicornio!

.

.

.

Ok, es una broma, los tres verdaderos son Shiva, Ifrit y Bahamut.

Y por último, es el asunto del emparejamiento. En primer lugar, soy miembro de la Casa de Lancaster, así que eso pone a Ruby justo en la parte superior de mi lista, pero gracias a escritores como Iamyoshi ("Corn" por ejemplo) también me gusta bastante Dragonslayer, luego viene "Knightshade between Scenes" de DemAN3000 y me hace gustar el Tnightshade también. Luego viene la dulce ironía del WhiteKnight que también me gusta, y hace que la elección sea aún más difícil.

¿Y qué hay de Arkos? Lo odio... bromeando de nuevo, también me gusta, aunque trato de no leer mucho de ellos, la caída de Beacon me golpeó con un poco de fuerza. Pero el asunto es que los cinco ships son viables si se manejan bien, pero también lo es el emparejamiento de harén. Quiero decir, miren a Tai Xiao Long, él y Summer tuvieron a Ruby aproximadamente dos años después de que él y Raven tuvieron Yang. Si me preguntas, eso es un poco demasiado rápido para ellos si comenzaron su relación después de que Raven se marchó.

Y para aquellos que dicen que Ruby podría ser la hija de Crow, realmente lo dudo, la única razón por la que veo que ella es Rose en lugar de Xiao Long es que Tai no se divorció de Raven y que el matrimonio polígamo no era legal por lo que no tenían otra opción más que nombrar a Ruby con el apellido de su madre.

Pero de vuelta al tema, mientras me gusta el emparejamiento de harén, también sé que es más difícil hacerlo consistente y correcto, así que realmente necesito pensar en ello.

Edit: Gracias Ronaldc por decirme los errores, supongo que estaba tan cansado y confundido por trabajar en dos idiomas que los pase de largo.

Eso es todo por hoy, me gustaría leer sus pensamientos de este fic y espero que todos hayan disfrutado de este capítulo piloto, pero también tengo que decir que no estoy seguro de cuándo se actualizará el próximo capítulo (aunque el siguiente es muy probable que sea más largo), lo siento mucho por eso. Nos vemos la próxima vez.


	2. Esto es solo el comienzo

Buenas, ¿Qué cuenta la vida? Por mi parte, cuenta que la universidad se puso inmisericorde en este mi ultimo año: actualmente estoy cursando siete materias, trabajo medio turno por las tardes, y estoy por empezar servicios sociales… es un milagro que pueda tener algo de relajación, aun si solo para jugar un poco, o ver un capitulo de una serie, o escribir algo.

Obviamente, no podré escribir tanto como me gustaría, por lo que les pido que resistan esto conmigo, una vez iniciado el 2021 (puesto que despues de este semestre sigue las residencias y la titulación) debería de poder empezar a escribir más, asumiendo que el trabajo que consiga no demande mucho tiempo y energía, así que hasta entonces, serán actualizaciones esporádicas.

Lo que si, les garantizo que en tanto uno de mis fic no diga "Complete" en estatus, podrá ser actualizado en cualquier momento, ¿cuando? Dependerá por completo de mi musa, por ejemplo, tras este fic el siguiente debería ser IS:R, luego ANL y después AC:DZ antes de volver a DXC y a este en ese orden, pero si mi inspiración no lo permite, el orden se alterará mucho.

Pero bueno, empecemos:

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Espers-**

**Capitulo 2: Esto es solo el comienzo.**

Era interesante cuan rápido e importante puede ser el tiempo, aun para aquellos que ya estaban muertos, o al menos, para Shiva.

Lo ultimo que vio en vida fue una brillante y mortal luz, y lo ultimo que esperaba era que su conciencia volviera a trabajar, ya ni se diga que su Magicite fuera encontrada por un niño en una era en la que la magia parecía completamente extinta.

Y las cosas se pusieron frenéticas desde entonces.

La primera semana, Jaune había estado emocionado como nunca, meditando por horas hasta que era hora de cenar, y después de eso practicando el hechizo mas sencillo que pudo obtener de la Magicite de shiva: Blizzard. Pero ver como la pequeña esfera de hielo en sus manos aumentaba de tamaño con cada día que entrenaba hasta que alcanzó el tamaño y poder adecuado compensó hasta el ultimo segundo de aburrimiento que pasó sentado con la Magicite en manos, sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Entonces tuvo que parar por un tiempo puesto que las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y él debía de volver a la escuela. Una escuela normal. Aun le faltaba un año y medio antes de que pudiera aplicar para una escuela de combate. Y aun con eso, su padre le prohibió a él y a sus hermanas decir o mostrar cualquier cosa relacionada con la Magicite con tal firmeza, que Jaune nunca usaría su magia en publico… al menos no sin su preciado brazal.

Warlock ("Brujo", como Jaune había llamado a su brazal) era tanto su arma como parte de su futura armadura y lo más destacable eran sus once ranuras, diez pequeñas para cristales de Dust de hielo y una más grande para la Magicite de Shiva. Esto ultimo era necesario para que Jaune pudiera invocar a Shiva en combate si se presentaba la necesidad.

Su padre le enseñó a usar Dust con su aura (la que aparentemente desbloqueó cuando invocó a Shiva por primera vez) en esas dos semanas. Con eso, Jaune podría usar un poco de magia para defenderse a si mismo y su familia (y sus padres le dejaron extremadamente claro que solamente para eso) y hacerla pasar por Dust. Sin embargo, solo le enseñó a usarlo, no a pelear con Dust.

Esto provocó que Shiva sospechara más de los padres de Jaune, pero lo dejó pasar. Ellos le habían explicado que era una tradición de la familia Arc que los niños aprendieran a defenderse a los doce años y no antes.

Pero eso no la detuvo de enseñarle ella misma.

Dust era, en opinión de Shiva, los restos de la magia de los humanos que, de alguna manera, si había solidificado en minerales, y como tal, era extremadamente compatible con la magia de los Espers. En el lapso de dos años ella le enseñó como usar su magia, a usar también el Dust, y tras eso, Jaune experimentó por su cuenta a usar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y en lo que a ella respecta, sus efectos eran impresionantes.

Aunque tanto su magia como el Dust de hielo hacían practicante lo mismo, su magia producía hielo más frio y duradero, mientras que el producido por Dust era más fácil de moldear a los deseos del usuario. Uno era poderoso, y el otro era versátil. Y usándolos al mismo tiempo, Jaune logró hacer algo considerado como un desperdicio: Armas de Hielo.

Por mucho tiempo, cualquier intento por usar armas hechas de Dust o sus efectos fueron en vano, el Dust era demasiado inestable para ser la propia arma, y las armas hechas con Dust eran demasiado frágiles: el hielo hecho con Dust era más resistente que el hielo normal, pero aun era demasiado frágil para ser material de armas, y aun se podía derretir, especialmente si se usaba Dust de fuego.

La excepción eran las armas hechas con Dust de luz solida, pero aun esas eran frágiles, y solo eran opciones validad por el hecho de que estaban ideadas para ser munición o armas desechables.

Pero la fusión de Dust y magia de Jaune era diferente. Él podía hacer en un instante espadas, dagas, escudos, garras y lanzas de un hielo tan resistente que podían compararse con verdaderas armas y el propio Dust de fuego era incapaz de derretirlas rápidamente.

Aun en los tiempos antiguos, nadie había utilizado armas hechas de magia debido a lo impractico que era, aunque en esos tiempos había dos razones: o la magia del usuario era demasiado fuerte, o era demasiado débil.

Aquellos con magia débil solo podían hacer armas fragiles, similares a las que alguien podía producir con Dust hoy en día, y eso no cambiaba ni siquiera con objetos que amplificaran la magia del usuario, por lo que un arma regular era mucho mejor opción.

Por otro lado, aquellos con magia poderosa tenían que tener especial cuidado con no herirse a si mismos al tratar de darles forma y consistencia. Requería tal control sobre su magia que no podían darse el lujo de entrenar ningún tipo de combate cuerpo a mano armada, y por tanto, era mejor si usaban su magia como arma en lugar de la forma de hacer una.

En ese aspecto, Jaune era un verdadero prodigio en la magia.

Otro cantar era usar las armas.

Cuando finalmente llegó el tiempo en el que Jaune podría inscribirse en una escuela de combate, sus padres volvieron a negarse y lo inscribieron en una escuela normal. Le aseguraron a su hijo y a Shiva que era necesario para mantener su magia en secreto, que era mejor que las lecciones de combate las aprendiera después y que en su lugar se enfocara en las lecciones regulares, y que aun podía aplicar a los exámenes de ingreso a las academias de cazadores a los diecisiete años aun si no había asistido a una escuela de combate antes de eso.

Jaune, aunque triste, lo aceptó.

Shiva por el contrario estaba furiosa.

¿Qué clase de padres se negaban a ayudar a sus hijos a lograr su sueño?

Podía entender que se preocuparan por el: no había duda alguna de que ser un cazador era en extremo peligroso y la Magicite atraería todo tipo de atención indeseada, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Un niño nunca crecería si sus padres le impedían probarse a si mismo o seguir sus sueños. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Su madre la había nombrado la Emperatriz de los Esper con afinidad al hielo mucho antes de que falleciera, pero antes de eso le había dejado escoger lo que quería hacer hasta que llegara el tiempo de su coronación Shiva misma había hecho lo mismo con su hija antes de que cruzara el Portal para explorar Remnant. Así que, tanto como una madre como una hija, Shiva estaba furiosa con los padres de Jaune.

Cuando se negaron a entrenarlo por "estar demasiado ocupados o cansados", se enojó aun más.

Así que, por casi un año, ella trató de enseñarle tanto como pudiera, pero cuando ella estaba viva solo peleó con magia, como una maga o hechicera, un estilo que, pese a todo su talento en la magia, no era apto para Jaune.

Su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba por su cuenta cuando entrenaban: aun cuando solo practicaba lanzando hechizos a un blanco fijo, sentía la necesidad de cargar contra el en lugar de atacar a distancia, o esquivaba un ataque imaginario en sus combates simulados.

Si ella tuviera que nombrar el estilo más apropiado para él, seria algo como un Caballero Místico, alguien que sobresaliera tanto en combate cercano como a mediano alcance.

Pero debido a eso, Shiva no podía entrenarlo tan bien como le hubiera gustado, solo podía ayudarlo con su magia y no con ningún tipo de arma. Por una vez, deseó que Ifrit estuviera con ella. Tanto como odiara a ese tonto impulsivo, él estaba bien versado en combate mano a mano y en esgrima.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en asuntos tan serios. No, ahora era momento de divertirse con el estado de su compañero, de su invocador de ya quince años, que trataba con todo su empeño de no vomitar dentro del Bullhead en el que hiba, alejandose de su pueblo natal, Ansel.

Era las vacaciones de verano y, como era usual, los Arc estaban en un viaje de vacaciones, solo que esta vez habían escogido permanecer en Vale en lugar de ir a Mistral. Actualmente viajaban a un denso bosque cercano a una villa pequeña pero bien protegida.

-**Resiste Jaune, ya casi llegamos**\- le alentó Shiva con un leve tono de diversión en su voz.

-_No creo que lo logre_-.

Esto era otra sorpresa para ella: en tanto él estuviera tocando o llevara consigo su Magicite, ella podría hablar mentalmente con él aun si no la había invocado e inclusive sentir lo que pasaba alrededor de Jaune. Honestamente, no tenia idea de como era posible ¿Tal vez era debido a su Aura y tal vez su Semblance? Aun no sabían cual era la suya así que era muy probable que si.

En ese aspecto, ella en verdad estaba impresionada. Pensar que los humanos, desprovistos de su magia, aprenderían a manifestar sus propias almas como protección para pelear e inclusive alcanzarían algo similar a una magia personal que solo una persona podría tener… No estaba segura si había algún Esper con algo siquiera similar.

Finalmente el tortuoso viaje llegó a su fin y, tambaleándose, Jaune descendió del bullhead, alcanzando de alguna manera un bote de basura donde finalmente se permitió vomitar.

-Tranquilo Jaune- le reconfortó su padre, Julian Arc, colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo, mostrando empatía -deberías de perder tus nauseas en un par de años-.

-¿D-debería?-.

-Yo dejé de tener nauseas a los veinte años- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros -aunque tu tío aun las tiene-.

Jaune dejó caer su cabeza, deseando que él también mejorara con el tiempo.

-Ahora ven y ayudame a cargar todo- le indicó antes de camiar hacia su esposa e hijas quienes esperaban con su equipaje a sus pies.

-Voy- un tanto recuperado, Jaune se acercó a ayudarle.

Dentro de su Magicite, Shiva rió un poco antes de parar de golpe.

Sintió algo, como si alguien la estuviera llamando, o como si hubiera algo similar a ella en las cercanías.

Incapaz de verdaderamente ver fuera de la gema, se concentró tanto como pudo en tratar de identificar lo que eso era. Le tomó un par de horas en las que Jaune había ayudado a su familia a instalarse o jugó con sus hermanas, pero finalmente llegó a una conclusion.

Había una Magicite en el bosque.

**(Más tarde ese mismo día)**

-¡_**Jaune, despierta!**_\- llamó Shiva con tal fuerza que su durmiente invocador se despertó bastante rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Shiva?- cuestionó más dormido que despierto, dirigiendo su cansada mirada a Warlock, que usaba aun para dormir.

-_**Sentí algo en este bosque unas horas atrás, deberíamos ir a buscarlo**_-.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Papá podría ayudarnos-.

-_**Es una Magicite**_-.

-¿Ah sí?- comentó antes de bostezar. Le tomó unos momentos procesar adecuadamente su respuesta -¡¿Una Magicite?!-.

-_**¡No tan fuerte, despertarás a todo el campamento!**_-.

-_L-lo siento, pero ¿estas segura?_-.

-_**Bastante, me tomó un buen rato pero se siente como magia sellada, y bastante familiar, podría ser una reliquia de antaño, pero estoy bastante segura de que se trata de otra Magicite**_-.

-_¡Es asombroso! ¡Necesito despertar a Papá!_**-.**

-_**¡No lo hagas Jaune!**_-.

-_¿Por qué?_-.

-_**Tu padre podría prohibirte el recuperarla, inclusive podría cancelar este viaje y emprender el camino de regreso a Ansel**_-.

-_¿Por que lo haría?_-.

-_**Yo, en verdad pienso que el no quiere que te vuelvas un cazador. Estoy segura de que si pudiera, te habría quitado mi Magicite, la única razón por la que no lo hace es que le dije que sería más seguro para los dos el que la conservaras en todo momento**_-.

-_Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué querría evitar que me vuelva un cazador? Él es uno_-.

-_**Sinceramente, no tengo idea Jaune. Pero por favor, confía en mi, necesitamos recuperarla solos. Después, una vez hayas establecido un vinculo con esa también, podrás decirle a tu padre sobre la Magicite**_-.

Jaune dudaba de seguir esa petición, el confiaba en su padre, pero también confiaba en Shiva: ella era su compañera, su maestra y su amiga. Lo consideró por un largo rato hasta que finalmente asintió.

-_Esta bien, vamos por ella_\- dijo quitándose su pijama mono de Pumpkin Pete y tomando su sudadera de Pumpkin Pete.

-_**Gracias Jaune**_-.

Minutos después, completamente vestido y sujetando una linterna en su mano izquierda, Jaune avanzó atraves del denso bosque, escuchando con cuidado cada sonido a su alrededor. Aunque el bosque era un punto turístico y, como tal, "limpiado" cada cierto tiempo, aun era posible que se topara con algún Grimm.

-_Así que, ¿Por donde Shiva?_-.

-_**Por ahora sigue recto, ahora mismo es algo difícil el determinar adecuadamente donde es, pero una vez nos acerquemos debería de sentir mejor donde esta**_-.

-_Entendido_-.

Jaune trató de mantener un paso firme y de permanecer tan calmado como le fuera posible, pero la linterna solo iluminaba un par de metros a su alrededor y, pese a lo hermoso que el bosque era a la luz del día, de noche era en extremo terrorífico, casi parecía un escenario de una película de terror o un juego de supervivencia. Aunque podría ser peor: los arboles podrían no tener hoja alguna, o podría haber aullidos de (Beowulfs (o lobos como absoluto mínimo) en la distancia.

Por desgracia, distraído como estaba, se tropezó con una raíz y calló de cara al suelo, justo en una pendiente que su limitada vista pasó de largo, deslizándose un par de metros y gritando todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente alcanzó una superficie más horizontal… y se estrelló en un árbol.

-Ouch- masculló mientras se erguía, su aura manifestándose momentáneamente, curando sus casi inexistentes heridas.

-¿_**Estas bien?**_-.

-_Si, aunque necesito concentrarme más por donde camino_-.

**-_No te matará si lo haces, eso es seguro_**-.

Apenas y avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando un par de aullidos atravesaron el silencio de la noche, seguido por presurosas y pesadas pisadas.

-¡Beowulfs!- exclamó alzando su brazo derecho, apuntando en frente suyo.

Poco después, tres Beowulfs regulares surgieron de entre los arboles, todos cargando contra él.

Concentrándose pese a lo aterrorizado que estaba, Jaune esperó hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas y utilizó un simple pero poderoso hechizo potenciado con Dust -_¡Blizzard!_-.

Una intensa corriente de hielo surgió de su mano en dirección a los grimm, pero habiendo apuntado mal, solo dos fueron atrapados en el ataque, congelándolos en el acto y, debido al impulso que llevaban terminaron por estrellarse en el suelo y un árbol con gran fuerza. Sus cabezas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo con el cuerpo de los grimm disolviéndose rápidamente, dejando solo hielo detrás.

El único restante saltó sobre Jaune, quien por los pelos logró crear un escudo de hielo tan grande como él mismo en su brazo izquierdo y se arrodilló, alzándolo sobre su cabeza. El beowulf se deslizó sobre el y rodó por el suelo un par de metros. Rápidamente Jaune volvió a apuntarle con su mano derecha.

-**_¡Espera Jaune! Es una buena oportunidad para practicar un poco, ¡usa un arma de hielo!_**-.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con incredulidad, pero con el grimm volviendo a saltar contra él, se apresuró a crear una espada de hielo muy simple. Con habilidad apenas aceptable, bloqueó las garras con el escudo y lanzó un corte al cuello de la bestia.

Su ataque dio en el blanco.

El grimm fue empujado un poco, apenas herido pero un poco aturdido por el **golpe**.

Jaune parpadeó confundido y miró su arma, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que había pasado.

-¡_La hice sin filo!_-.

Era muy difícil hacer un arma con magia y Dust de hielo, especialmente armas con filo. Le tomó un par de meses a Jaune hacer una verdadera espada de hielo en lugar de un garrote con forma de espada, y un par más el hacerlo rápidamente y sin problemas. Pero por lo visto, era mucho más difícil en medio de combate.

El beowulf cargó de nuevo, y esta vez Jaune se movió a un costado, torpemente golpeando al monstruo en la cabeza con su escudo para ganar un par de segundos y pasó su mano por el filo de su espada, generando una segunda capa de hielo en la hoja, esta vez procurando que pudiera cortar.

Cuando el beowulf cargó una vez más, se topó con la punta de la espada justo en medio de sus fauces abiertas. La fuerza de la carga fue tal que Jaune terminó sobre su espalda en el suelo, apenas sosteniendo sobre sí el cadáver desvaneciente del grimm.

Momentos después, Jaune finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, respirando con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor antes de dejar que sus armas desaparecieran,

-Eso fue aterrador-.

-**_Tal vez, pero no puedes volverte un cazador si como mínimo no puedes hacer eso. Lo hiciste bien Jaune, esa fue tu primera pelea real y ni si quiera recibiste un rasguño_**-.

-_Fui afortunado, fueron muy pocos y los beowulfs son de los más fáciles de derrotar_-.

-**_Cierto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hiciste bien_**-.

-_Gracias Shiva. Ahora sigamos, mientras más rápido la encontremos, más pronto podré volver a dormir_-.

Recuperando la linterna, Jaune continuó su camino por el bosque por casi media hora, sin apenas cambiar su ruta y mirando de vez en cuando el mapa del lugar en su Scroll.

-_Vamos al centro del bosque, y parece que hay algo enorme ahí_-.

-**_¿Como qué?_**-.

-_No lo sé, tal vez es un…_\- Jaune alzó su vista de su Scroll, y se paró de golpe -…_ un árbol de verdad, de verdad grande_-.

Y lo era, un árbol mucho más grande que cualquiera a su alrededor, fácil de observar aun desde lejos del bosque. Jaune no se atrevía a adivinar su tamaño, pero no le sorprendería si una villa o un pueblo pequeño pudiera ser acomodado en sus ramas.

-_¿Como no lo ví antes?_-.

-**_Nauseas_**-.

-..._Buen punto. Así que, ¿crees que la Magicite está en ese árbol?_-.

-**_Lo más probable, siento magia por debajo del árbol, tal vez es la razón de que creciera tanto_**-.

-_¡¿Por debajo?! ¡¿Como voy a recuperarlo si esta debajo de eso?!_-.

-**_Por ahora acercate, creo que podrás usar magia para escavar y llegar a la Magicite, pero necesitamos saber donde está exactamente_**-.

Con cuidado, Jaune se acercó al enorme árbol y empezó a rodearlo, extendiendo su brazo derecho en su dirección.

-**_¡Aquí!_**\- saltó Shiva de improvisto tras casi veinte minutos -**_la magia se siente más fuerte aquí, justo en frente tuyo_**-.

-_Ok, veamos si esto funciona_-.

Alzando ambas manos, Jaune respiró profundo y usó magia para crear un pedazo enorme de hielo, similar a una lanza y a un taladro gigantesco. Empujó con ambas manos y un grito débil, y la "estaca" voló violentamente contra la base del árbol. El impacto produjo un ruido ensordecedor que pareció recorrer el bosque entero, y el fragmento desapareció de su vista.

Lentamente, Jaune se acercó al agujero que hizo y, alzando su linterna, iluminó su interior. Por lo visto, la base del gigantesco árbol estaba hueco, o al menos esa parte lo estaba, puesto que, de alguna manera, la madera parecía formar una especie de pasaje que se adentraba tanto en la tierra que la linterna no iluminaba su fondo.

-_Bueno, aquí vamos_-.

Y con eso, tocó el fragmento de hielo clavado en la enorme raíz frente suyo y usando tanto magia como Dust, creció el hielo y lo extendió al suelo, creando un poste de hielo que usó para descender lentamente.

Tras casi dos pisos de descenso entre la tierra y las raíces, Jaune llegó a otra raíz especialmente grande que sirvió de camino. Ahora estaba en lo que casi parecía ser una habitación oculta con raíces y tierra por paredes y suello, y dos formas de avanzar: una justo sobré él mismo, y otra casi en frente suyo.

-_Es casi como un pasadizo o algo similar_-.

-**_Jaune, siento la Magicite ahí dentro_**-.

-_Bueno, ya llegamos hasta aquí, sigamos adelante_\- trató de calmarse a sí mismo, pero empezaba a sentirse claustrofobico, era un tanto dificil de respirar y no estaba seguro de que pudiera haber ahí abajo -_¿Hay grimm subterráneos?_-.

-**_No lo sé, nunca vi uno vivía, y aun no lees algo al respecto. Solo se cuidadoso y todo debería de salir bien_**-.

Asintiendo, Jaune avanzó con cuidado, escurriéndose entre la tierra y raíces más pequeñas que la que estaba bajo sus pies. En ocasiones era más facil que en otras, pero definitivamente necesitaría tomar un baño una vez volviera al campamento. Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde, se detuvo en lo que casi pasaba por una cámara.

-_No hay más camino, ¿deberé de excavar de nuevo?_-.

-**_No estoy segura, la esencia de la Magicite se siente alrededor de nosotros, no puedo decir donde está exactamente_**-.

-_¿En serio?_\- preguntó mientras alzaba su brazo derecho, permitiendole ver como la Magicite de Shiva brillaba débilmente -_¡estas brillando!_-.

-**_¿Qué?_**-.

-_Bueno, no tú, exactamente, tu Magicite está brillando_-.

-**_¡Eso es! ¡Usa eso, puede que te guie a la Magicite!_**-.

Emocionado, Jaune alzó su puño y apuntó en todas direcciones, siguiendo la intensidad que el mineral mágico producía. No le tomó mucho encontrar el punto donde brillaba con más fuerza: era un cúmulo de raíces que parecía formar un nudo.

-¡Ahí!-.

Rápidamente, Jaune creó otra lanza de hielo, esta mucho más pequeña que la anterior, y la lanzó contra el nudo, produciendo una pequeña explosión de magia, hielo, tierra y madera.

Bajando sus brazos y abriendo los ojos, Jaune sonrió al ver la Magicite que buscaba colgando de los restos de una raíz.

-_¡La encontré!_-.

Con un poco de fuerza, Jaune tomó su premio e instantáneamente, dio media vuelta.

-_Salgamos de aquí antes de que de verdad me dé claustrofobia_-.

Shiva soltó una risita.

**(Un par de días después)**

-Hogar dulce hogar- suspiró Julian apenas entró en su hogar, dejando las maletas que cargaba a un costado y fue directamente al sofá más cercano con su familia haciendo lo mismo.

-Me encantó ese lugar- comentó May Arc, su esposa, sentándose a su lado -Me gustaría volver ahí el próximo año-.

-Suena bien, ¿que dicen ustedes niños?-.

Saphron, una de las mayores, fue la primera en contestar -Me agrada la idea, ¿puedo llevar a Terra la próxima vez?-.

-Claro cariño- asintió su madre antes de mirar al resto -¿Y que dicen ustedes?-.

Todos asintieron, aunque uno en especial parecía estar conteniendo algo.

-Jaune, ¿está todo bien?-.

-Si papá, solo que tengo algo que mostrarles a todos ustedes- le respondió caminando al centro de la sala con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

-¿Que es?-.

-Esto- alzó su brazo derecho y tocó la Magicite en Warlock -ven y saluda a mi familia-.

Al instante, la Magicite brilló y una esfera de luz salió de ella, tomando forma enfrente de ellos.

Nadie tenia ni la más mínima idea de que quería mostrarles con Shiva, pero miraron la esfera con atención.

Solo que la esfera no formó la pequeña mujer que todos conocían, si no una criatura con piernas cortas, dos largas orejas y lo que parecían ser dos colas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo de pelaje azulado, y en su frente, justo entre dos enormes ojos rubíes, había una gema circular que parecía ser de dicho mineral. Hasta cierto punto, parecía un conejo.

-**¡Hola! Un placer conocerlos**\- saludó alegremente la criatura con una voz alegre y linda.

-¡Qué lindo es!- saltó Lily, la más joven de sus hermanas y atrapó al Esper en un firme abrazo, imitada instanes despues por Jeanne, la gemela de Jaune.

El resto de su familia lo miraron con confusion, y Jaune alzó su mano izquierda, mostrandoles la Magicite de Shiva.

-Encontré a Carbunkl en el bosque el segundo día, no dije nada por que no debemos de mostrar o decir nada de las Magicite a nadie que no sea familia, alguien podría haber escuchado en el campamento.

-¡¿Puedo formar un lazo con él?! ¡Por favor!-.

-Ah, lo siento Lily, pero ya me enlacé con él en cuanto toqué su Magicite, Shiva piensa que es por mi Semblance-.

Y mientras Jaune y Jeanne trataron de consolar a la deprimida niña, sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que ninguno de sus hijos notó.

**(Esa misma noche)**

-Extrañe mi cama- pensó Jaune en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Pese a lo cansados que todos estaban por el viaje, sus hermanas jugaron o acariciaron a Carbunkl por horas hasta que llegó el momento de cenar, y ahora finalmente podía descansar en su cuarto.

-_Bueno, a desempacar_\- pensó irguiéndose y mirando a los pies de su puerta, no encontrando su mochila ahí -_cierto, la dejé en la sala_-.

Suspirando, bajó al primer piso a paso lento, la tomó y empezó el camino de regreso, deteniéndose curioso ante la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, escuchandolos hablar a través de la puerta.

-_¿Escuché mi nombre?_\- se preguntó mientras pegaba su oído a la madera.

-¡...ste paso, él de verdad entrará a una escuela de cazadores! ¡Ya era malo con solo una de esas piedras, ¿pero ahora?!- escuchó a su madre quejarse.

-Lo se cariño, por eso voy a tomar esas cosas y las voy a ocultar donde no las encuentre de nuevo-.

-¿Pero que pasa con lo que dijo Shiva? Acerca de que él tiene que estar cerca a esas cosas-.

-En tanto permanezcan a un pueblo de distancia no debería de haber problemas, y si no encontraré una forma de mantenerlos lo suficientemente cerca para que no cause problemas, al menos hasta que se olvide de esa tonta idea de volverse un cazador…-.

Y Jaune no escuchó más, no por que se detuvieran, si no por que ya no podía permanecer ahí. Casi con el corazón roto, corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-_No puedo creerlo, de verdad quieren evitar que me vuelva un cazador…_-.

-**_Lo siento Jaune, siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero…_**_-._

_-No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que irme antes de que me quiten las Magicite_\- y con eso, fué a su librero y tomó un libro de aspecto grueso, se colgó su mochila a la espalda y, sin dudar, saltó por la ventana de su habitación (en el segundo piso), aterrizando pesadamente pero sin preocupación por algún tipo de daño gracias a su aura.

-…**_bien, estoy impresionada, pensé que tendría que impulsarte aunque sea un poco para que disidieras irte_**\- admitió Shiva, impresionada.

-_No puedo quedarme aquí Shiva, nunca lograré mi sueño si lo hago_-.

-**_Eso es cierto y tienes todo mi apoyo, al igual que el apoyo de Carbunkl, pero, ¿estas seguro Jaune?_**-.

El adolescente se detuvo un momento y miró su casa con tristeza, pero entonces miró al libro en sus manos. Era el primer volumen de una saga de Fantasía que descubrió hace casi medio año. El libro le gustó tanto que, no solo se volvió el lugar en el que guardaba todos sus ahorros, si no que también el la motivación que necesitaba puesto que los tres personajes principales de la serie no habían tenido opción más que dejar su hogar si querían sobrevivir, de la misma manera en la que él tendría que dejar el suyo para lograr sus sueños.

Sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-_Si, estoy seguro_-.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Ok, en verdad necesito empezar a escribirlo en español y luego al ingles, me tomó mucho hacer lo contrario.

Sobre el capitulo, aquellos más atentos a la serie sabrán que tanto Raven como Cinder hicieron también armas con su magia con bastante facilidad, pero siento que será mejor si es algo difícil de lograr, volviéndolas, junto a mi versión de Jaune, autenticas prodigio de la magia.

Pueden pensar en la Magia de Raven y Cinder como algo similar al Ice Make de Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail: poderosa y versátil pero un tanto limitada (no pueden controlar sus ataques una vez lo lanzaron) y la mezcla de magia y Dust de Jaune en algo smilar a la de Sypha de la serie de Castlevania: igualmente versátil, con más posibilidades (Jaune aun podrá manipular sus ataques después de lanzarlos) pero un poco más débil, cuando se centra en el control, cuando quiere poder puro serán los hechizos de FF VI.

Si tienen curiosidad al respecto, el libro que Jaune lleva es "EL ojo del mundo" de la saga "La Rueda del Tiempo", aun no sé si voy a integrar la serie como tal al mundo de Remnant o si cambiaré los nombres, pero yo simplemente adoro la serie y en verdad creo que encaja en el personaje de Jaune el que él también lo haga.

Ahora, los review:

Ronaldc V2: Concuerdo contigo en eso ultimo. Y bueno, ¿que te pareció? Esta vez le puse más cuidado a la traducción.

Eduardo Flores: La voy a continuar, solo que ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo por el trabajo y la universidad y, aun si la cuarentena me dio algo más, la inspiración no me ha ayudado al respecto, pero debería de actualizar en un par de semanas.

Guest: la voy a continuar, definitivamente, solo tengo que terminar de pulir los detalles de la historia, pero ya tengo pensado el final, ahora mismo, el siguiente capitulo depende por completo de mi musa.

Bien, es todo por ahora, suerte a todos y cuídense.


End file.
